


Chef Winchester

by Kirlena



Series: 12 days of wincestmas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, M/M, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight day of wincestmas!</p><p>There is nice smell in bunker. Sam puts on Sherlock hat to find out what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chef Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draquete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/gifts).



“What’s that smell, Dean?” asked Sam, walking into the kitchen and standing still when he saw his brother in apron with big, wooden spoon in his hand.

“Cooking” answered Dean, smiling.

“Oh” Sam moved close, embracing his brother from behind “And what are you cooking, Chef Winchester?”

“Few things” he replied, turning around and kissing Sam on cheek “Borsch with dumplings, fruit salad, fish and cake”.

“It sounds and smells delicious” his brother said, kissing Dean back, on lips “Do you want help?”

“No” Dean said, turning back to soup “I am the Chef. You would ruin something anyway”

His brother smiled and bowed his head. “Of course, Chef.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, here we eat borsch, fish, cakes and salads on Christmas. Or I might actually say barszcz... (:
> 
> Sorry for short story and mistakes ^^


End file.
